A escondidas
by mundos en letras
Summary: se que no es de la categoria correcta pero no encuentro esta serie por aqui si me puedes ayudar con este problema desde ya muchas gracias. la serie es the loud house despues de ser acusado de mala suerte y de ser maltratado se arto de eso y puso un final al maltrato y tomo la vida como el queria pero ahora hay un problema y es que se a enamorado de la novia de una de sus hermanas


Prologo

mi nombre es Lincoln loud y he comenzado a ser aislado por mi familia después de ese partido en la que Lynn perdiera y como buen hermano trate de animarlas pero ella comenzó a negar que ella allá cometido un error y echo la culpa eso me dolió yo admiraba a Lynn ya que ella era fuerte, buena en los deportes y tenía una actitud que no le importaba nada de los que decían entre ellos dos Lynn era su hermana favorita pero ver que esta le apuñala por la espalda tan fácilmente después de pasar todos esos años ayudándola en sus prácticas y entrenamientos y es más que sus demás hermanas cayeran en algo tan estúpido como el rumor de la **mala suerte **después de unas que no salieron como el planeaba con el resto de sus hermanas todas comenzaron a aislarlo él pensó que sería por unos días pero se equivocó un día Lynn Jr. llego de su práctica diciendo que el entrenador la suspendió por haber lesionado a un estudiante durante la práctica y ella quiso desquitarse con alguien y para su mala fortuna el pasaba frente a ella en ese momento y termino recibiendo unos buenos golpes semanas después todas sus hermanas comenzaron a golpear lo..

trato de soportar lo aun después de que luan en broma dijo que sus cosas les traían mala suerte tres días después su hermanas vendieron todas sus cosas y lo obligaron a vivir con el perro que este lo mordió más de una vez cuando Lincoln quería quitar le algo de su comida ya que sus padres se olvidaban de vez en cuanto de darle de comer o le daba una especie de pasta gris sin sabor él le hablaba y le decía a su familia que estaba cometiendo un error por el trato que estaba recibiendo pero todos se negaron a admitir sus errores y lo golpearon más para su 4 mes sucedió algo que lo cambio por completo y decidió tomar las cosas en serio ya no esperaría que su familia comprendiera sus errores él les aria pagar a todos por sus maltratos...

flash back

era una tarde tranquila donde Lincoln volvía de la escuela se le había prohibido entrar en la casa así que desde hace ya casi 4 meses vive en el jardín en la casa del perro el cual tampoco le gustaba ya que este lo mordía. dejo su mochila en el garaje y se acostó en la parte trasera de la casa del perro al poco rato escucho a su hermana llegar de la escuela e ir rápidamente al jardín no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que hoy era el día en el que terminaría esta estupidez una vez por toda su mochila escondida en un Angulo donde se veía el jardín por completo la puso hace una semana grabando todo vio como sus hermanas mayores y lola se acercaban en estampida...

Lincoln: que pasa chicas —decía asustado ya que Lynn Jr. traía su palo de jockey luna una guitarra y luan unos pasteles lori un bat de Lynn y lola se sacaba la tierra...

Lynn Jr.: esta vez tu mala suerte llego muy lejos por tu culpa perdimos el campeonato de jockey...

luna: mi banda no pudo calificar para ir al concierto donde estará mi ídolo

lori: Bobby termino conmigo porque tu terminaste con ronnie anne grandísimo idiota...

luan: no pude hacer una buena presentación en mi trabajo de comediante...

lola: perdí en el concurso de princesa por esa maldita Sara Pekín...

lo que paso esa tarde fue algo que el pobre de Lincoln no soporto quería golpearlas pero tenía que hacer que todo quedara grabado Lynn Jr. lo golpeo en la cabeza con su palo de jockey duramente hasta que sangro luna le rompió la guitarra en la espalda tan fuerte que se escuchó como se rompían algunos huesos y lori le pegaba patadas lola en el calor del momento le clavo su tiara cerca del corazón se enterró toda la punta después de que saliera un chorro de sangre las hermanas salieron corriendo para dentro de la casa. tiempo después los padres de Lincoln llegaron y el sr Lynn pateo a Lincoln para ver lo de frente no de una forma delicada después de unas palabras horrendas hacia el chico se fueron adentro.

Lincoln despertó en el hospital lo que le dijeron los paramédicos es que los vecinos los llamaron ninguno de su familia estaba allí con el solo aparecieron después de unos días para llevárselo Lincoln paso el resto de los días en la casa del perro se fijó que aún estaba la cámara de video...

paso unas dos semanas para que estuviera curado, pero aún tenía ese vendaje en el pecho camino hacia la cámara y dijo unas palabras y la apago la escondió muy bien y entro a la casa con una mirada fría y dura en él. dentro de la casa ya estaban cenando todos estaban animados hablando hasta que ven a Lincoln entrar y abrir la nevera y saca cosas y hacerse algo de comer.

lori: que crees que estas haciendo bastardo —dijo mirando a Lincoln el cual la ignoro totalmente y siguió en lo suyo...

Lynn Jr.: te están hablando escuchaste inútil —dijo tomando su hombro para sacarlo, pero lo que sorprendió a todos es que Lincoln le diera un golpe en la cara tirándola al suelo...

Lincoln: escuchan bien a todos a partir de ahora quiero todas mis cosas y van a dejar esa mierda de la mala suerte entendido —dijo Lynn trato de parar se pero Lincoln la patio y puso su pie en el cuello de esta apretándolo —te vas a quedar abajo basura —dijo mirando a su hermana con ojos muertos Lynn se asustó por esa mirada..

señora loud : que crees que estás haciendo a tu hermana —dijo molesta por lo que su hijo estaba haciendo pero se calló al ver lo a los ojos...

Lincoln: y ustedes —mirando a sus padres — van hacer lo que dije quiero mis cosas en el sótano ese será mi nuevo cuarto a partir de ahora o si no los voy a fundir en la cárcel por maltrato infantil —dijo serio mirándolos —eso les afecta a ustedes 4 ya que son mayores por lo menos tu lori acompañarías a nuestros padres en la cárcel —dijo serio todas sus hermanas tragaron al igual que sus padres...

luna: no tienes pruebas —dijo confiada las demás asintieron solo lisa, Lucy y lana se mantuvieron calladas viendo lo que pasaba...

Lincoln: en eso te equivocas basura de rock —dijo luna se estaba por lanzar se —pase las últimas dos semanas grabando el trato que ustedes me daban las comidas el trato verbal las palizas frecuentes de todos y con lo que paso hace unas semanas creo que tengo más que suficiente como para encerrarlos por unos largos años y de seguro le van a quitar a Lily pobre crecerá con otras personas —dije en tono burlón Lynn trataba de liberar se pero apretó mas el agarre haciendo que le faltara el aire lori quería saltar y golpear lo —así que ya les dije lo que pasara si no cumples con lo que dije espero mis cosas más a tardar en una semana —se agacho dándole un golpe en el estómago de Lynn dejándola en el suelo y paso al lado de sus hermanas todas querían golpearlo pero con una sola mirada de él se quedaron quietas el bajo al sótano...

fin flash back...

desde eso ya paso dos años ahora tengo 15 años mis padres por miedo a ir a la cárcel ellos compraron una cama nueva al igual que muebles y todo la pasaron al sótano donde era su nueva habitación también se pasó días entrenando consiguió un trabajo como repartidor de periódicos y ganaba algo dinero para la comida ya que nunca más volvió a comer algo con su ex-familia ni a compartir la mesa con el paso del tiempo logro conseguir un mejor trabajo como cajero en un supermercado local paso todos los días entrenando al límite y gracias a eso logro pegar un estirón ahora media 1.89 había desarrollado músculos como era de costumbre algunas de sus hermanas aun lo molestaban pero esta vez no se quedó allí a Lynn Jr. le enseño que sin importar que tantos deportes jugara un hombre siempre era más fuerte le termino dando unas palizas como ellas le daban a él y a luan como le seguía jugando bromas pesadas él se las devolvía con una tarta en la cara pero esta no era cualquier tarta sino una extra muy picante a luan le costó 2 semanas para dejar de molestar a Lincoln y un total de 100 tartas picantes en la cara a lori le dio unos golpes también ya que aún estaba con el tema de que él era la culpa de que Bobby terminara con ella, ella aprendió más rápido que luan en tan solo 6 días donde cada vez de lori insultaba o trataba de pegarle él se lo devolvía el doble a lola solo le dio una bofetada bien fuerte un par de veces para que entrara en razón y no se metiera con el luna fue la más lista y desde esa noche que el anuncio que viviría en el sótano no se volvió a meter con el...

pero hay un problema y es que se enamoró de una chica y no de cualquier chica sino de la novia de su hermana hace apenas un año sus dos hermanas salieron del armario y presentaron a sus novias a la familia el solo pasaba normalmente por el pasillo ese día y pudo escuchar y se sorprendió por dos cosas ya que una de las chicas era su compañera en el trabajo y la otra la había conocido hace unos meses atrás y era buena chica...


End file.
